rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Megan.charlton.9421/1- Conversations with RWBY Friends- I'm Not a Fan But...
Hello again! Hiatus is fun, isn't it? Well, as an extra little thing to get us through it, I'm going to exploit my wonderfully funny, weird and witty friends in a blog series I'm going to call- Conversations with RWBY Friends! Number one is a conversation I had with a friend last week. I'd been badgering him on to watch the show, and I came into school one Monday... Friend: Hey, uh, Megan? Me: Yes? Friend: You know that RWBY show you keep talking about? Me: Yes... Friend: I'm not a fan or anything, but... I watched the all the episodes two times over. Me: *Mad laughing* I KNEW I COULD CONVERT YOU! So whose your favourite character? Friend: Nora, obviously, though Blake and Jaune are pretty cool... Me: Why do you like Nora? Friend: HAMMERTIME. I have another friend who is a huge fan of Red VS Blue, but he hadn't had the time to watch it till last weekend. Shortly after the above conversation... Friend: So I watched RWBY... Me: AND? Friend: Nora. Just Nora. Me: She's amaze, right? Friend: Yeah, I also love Caboose's character- Me: Caboose's character? Seriously? Friend: Whatever his name is, Oob... Obie... Me: Oobleck. Bartholomew Oobleck. Friend: He has awesome hair. Me: Yeah, but Yang's hair is the best. Friend: No, I don't think so. I don't really like Yang. Me: Don't let her hear that- she'll crush your nuts. Friend: WHAT? Me: Oh... you didn't watch the trailers? Friend: No! Me: Oh... well that happens... And finally, Sick Person of the Year (friend 1) goes to my third and final male friend, who was sitting with me and two other friends (girls, for once, friend 2 and friend 3) during lunch and this went down... Me: So who are your favourite ships? I'm interested to know. Friend 2: Definately not White Rose. They were debunked by Monty, though, weren't they? Me: Bumblebee was debunked by Monty, I don't think White Rose was. Friend 3: I don't mind Bumblebee, actually. Friend 2: Well I support Arkos Me: YEEEEEEEEEEEES! *high-fives* Friend 3: You had to go with Arkos, didn't you? You know how much she loves Arkos. Me: AAAAAAAAAAARKOS. MY OTP. Friend 2: Yeah yeah, I still haven't forgotten the Nora and Jaune fanart you wanted to do. Me: I told you that was a crack-ship. Plus it would be hilarious. Friend 2: Yeah, I guess so... Me: *Starts drinking apple juice* Friend 1: Hey, want to hear an awesome ship? Friend 3: *Sighs* fine, go on. Friend 1: JAUNE AND PETER PORT. Me: *Literal spit-take* Friend 2: WHAT? Me: *Choking on apple juice* Friend 3: GREAT, YOU'VE PUT ME OFF MY LUNCH AND MEGAN'S DYING. Me: *cough* It had to be while I was drinking *cough* Friend 1: *Thumps back unnecessarily hard* Me: ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME OR WHAT? OK, I think that's it. I'll talk to them a bit more at school tomorrow (three more days till Christmas break) and if they come up with some gold (which they usually do- I think I got all of my friends from the cray-cray pile) I'll update you guys. Sorry if this was stupid, or unnecessary, but I thought it was funny I guess... next time I'll probably include some really mad theories my friends made up, as soon as I double-check what they were (I think there was one about Jaune and Sun being long lost brothers) and I hope I didn't waste too much of your life. Also I feel it important to add that apple juice is the best juice, k? So yeah, bye! Category:Blog posts